Left Alone
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: 'What if war is just the begining' Rebecca Kent ran away from Wesker. She's known him all her life, so it'll only be a matter of time before he comes chasing after her because she's a B.O.W that belongs to him. She wants to be left alone for once. OCxLeon
1. Information disappearance

**A/N:** New story! Not been on fanfiction for a while now... My dad's been wanting me to get off Facebook and fanfiction to help him with Resident Evil 5. Well, to be honest it's an AWESOME game! Me and my dad, we're an awesome team :D Well, I hope you enjoy this new story. Read and Review. Thankies! Crayon of a mad girl signing off duty! x

_Disclaimer-_ Don't own Resident Evil or Umbrella or S.T.A.R.S. I own Rebecca Kent and Jenny Clark the OC's :D

**Left alone**

**Chapter 1- Information disappearance**

Out of breath, she ran from them. Huffing and puffing along the way, out of that dark and dingy laboratory. She couldn't take it anymore. Umbrella had taken it too far this time. Rebecca couldn't handle it. She read all the documents, she was tested on, and she was their most favoured guinea pig for the T-Virus. This time, after the dozens of needles injected into her, it was enough.

This is where our story begins: Rebecca Kent running away from the Umbrella Corporation. We could have started it at a happier scene but this isn't a happy story. Well, not for the population who are infected by the T-virus.

"Kent! Get back here!" The shattered scientist yelled from the crooked lab door

Rebecca didn't look back to retort.

"After her!" The scientist signalled the infected rabid dogs after her.

She ran for the soon to be dead city... Raccoon City.

Where was she to go? She had no family to turn to. Who would understand her... who would even let her stay because of the T-virus flowing through her veins. Who knows if she'll survive it? Who would even be around to care?

That was 2 years ago when Rebecca was alone. She now lives with Jill, who is like an older sister to her. Rebecca had changed her name, so she wouldn't remember the harsh past she had to endure. 15 years of pain.

That morning at Rebecca's new house, she was getting ready for another hard day at work. Training, training and more training with the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team.

"Jenny, are you ready yet?" Jill shouted upstairs while she made some cereal

"Yeah, I'm nearly ready!" She walked down stairs tying her hair up

Jill had set up the cornflakes and milk for the morning. She noticed something up with Jenny, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Jenny took her seat and started to eat her breakfast. Jill took her bowl and started to eat. There was still that thing about Jenny that Jill saw. What was wrong with her?

Jill broke the silence, "Jenny, what's wrong? You seem a little off,"

Jenny spoke back as quickly as she could, "I'm fine,"

"_I'm fine_ is one of the biggest lies I know. I tend to use it a lot. What's up?"

Jenny's eyes started to shift from side to side as though looking for someone, "Can you hear those voices? That man... he's after me... I just know it... He keeps saying he'd come and get me ever since I left that place. He keeps saying that he and I are the same... He never sleeps... He's always watching!" Jenny rambled on as she dropped her spoon

"Jenny, are you ok? You're rambling on about something..." Jill asked her

Jenny came back to reality for a moment, "Huh? Morning Jill,"

"You were... Never mind. Eat your breakfast, we've got to get ready for work," Jill tried to shrug off what Jenny had said, but she knew there was some meaning in what the ramblings were.

They walked into work that morning; everyone was wide-awake and happy as usual. Meetings going on about how to stop Umbrella, trying to guess what they're up to next. I guess you can figure out the rest.

Jill and Jenny went their separate ways. Jenny went to train while Jill rushed to Chris.

"Chris, wait up!"

"Hey Jill. What's up?" Chris turned round

"Jenny came out with this rambling this morning…" Jill thought about what to say looking at the floor

"Jill. Calm down, Jenny isn't 17 anymore. She's 19 now," Chris tried to calm her down

"She was talking about a man that's after her. Ever since she left the place she used to be, he said he'd be after her. He told her that both of them are the same. He's apparently watching everything she does," Jill let it all off her chest

"It can't be anything to do with S.T.A.R.S. right?" Chris tried to think

"Who knows… but Chris, try and think of anyone who would do something to her or why she ran away from her home to S.T.A.R.S. Let me know if you find anything from 2 years ago or anything at all," Jill walked to where she was needed while Chris nodded and went to find some information from the network.

The monitor in the office was switched on. Chris searched through files on the S.T.A.R.S. database relating to _Jenny Clark_. The only files he found were about the awards and achievements she gained from being the best survivor and shooter out of the rest of the team, apart from that she was an enigma. No one knew where Jenny came from, just that she was 19 years old, working for S.T.A.R.S. and one of the best shooters. Instead, Chris looked for files on what happened the years around Jenny's birth year. There are images of an abandoned laboratory.

**Disappearances of young children in poverty struck parts of Raccoon city for testing!**

'_Parents were given a chance for their children to have a better future'. According to Umbrella. Instead the children were used for testing of the T-Virus. None of them were given an antidote, even at deaths door. __All the children died at the age of 15, but one, only Rebecca Kent survived. She was still in testing until the age of 17 because she ran away at that point. No one knows what happened to her after that but the conditions she was in must have been horrifying. The amount of needles that they used on her, filled with the T-Virus. It almost makes you think, how on earth did she survive?_

"This has to be it! It all fits together! I'm surprised no one noticed this before," Chris laughed to himself, "Well, I better go and find Jill. Wait a minute…" Chris looked back at the screen, "They were used for testing of the T-Virus and only Rebecca survived… And Jenny is the best shooter on our team… Rebecca ran away at 17… Jenny came to us 2 years ago when she was 17… So Jenny must be Rebecca. If she's got the T-Virus inside her, then why didn't the scanners detect her?" Chris questioned himself.


	2. Runaway like it was yesterday

**A/N:** Hello there fellow humanity! Got my new chapter of Lost alone. Had mock exam week ¬_¬ Just had to re-do my Shakespeare coursework T_T what a drag that was. well, look on the bright side... I have more fanfics to write! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Click the little 'Review this chapter' at the bottom of the page, and review please ^_^

_Disclaimer-_ You know the drill. :) And The chapter title is from 'Bulletproof heart' by the AMAZING My chemical Romance :P

**Left Alone**

**Chapter 2- Runaway like it was yesterday**

Jenny was minding her own business, until she saw the images on the paper in Chris's hand as he ran past in the hall. She must've been dreaming or something, but she could have sworn that the images were of the lab she was at. It can't have been. They're not trying to find out her past, are they? She's been here 2 years now. You'd think they would have stopped trying to guess where she came from. She saw her life flash in front of her eyes; those memories of her mother as she handed her only daughter over to Wesker. Sat on the streets late at night, her mother spoke to her, "_You'll be special child. You'll rise far beyond us poor folk and live your life. Prove to everyone that you're something. Prove that you're not nothing, but a 'someone'!_" Jenny knows exactly what her mother meant, but she can't prove that she's someone when she's nothing.

Echoes of Chris's voice from down the hall.

"Jill, I've found it!"

"What did you find?" Jill asked

By this point, Jenny moved closer and started to earwig

"There was information on the disappearances of the children in Raccoon city. All of them were sent in for the testing of the T-Virus as guinea pigs. When they reached 15, they all died. Only this girl survived..." Chris showed an image of a young girl with her mother

"Those eyes, she looks terrified," Jill sympathised

"Not just that. Look at this; 'the girl was later named as Rebecca Kent but at the age of 17 she ran away and no one heard from her since'," Chris read out

"Wait, when was this report taken?" Jill asked, trying to take it in

"2 years ago. There's no image of Rebecca Kent now, just the one of her when she was young. It all fits in with the story Jenny told us. She ran away 2 years ago... but she didn't tell us where from. Jenny has to be Rebecca, right?" Chris asked

"Jenny was tested on? That will explain the voices inside her head... and the man must be... no this is really bad. If she was tested on, she's brimming with the T-Virus. We have to do something," Jill tried to rush

"Before we rush into anything, we need to ask her first," Chris calmed Jill down

Jenny slumped her shoulders and casually walked past Chris and Jill. She tried to ignore them, but they dragged her into the conversation.

"Jenny, is that your mother?" Chris shows the image of the poor woman and her young daughter

"Maybe..." Jenny didn't want to answer

"Jen, this is important. Tell us the truth," Jill put her arm round her shoulder

"Jill! I'm not a child anymore," Jenny pulled away quicker than any human could ever hope to achieve

"Jenny, we can help you!" Chris tried to grab her

"If you already know about _that_, then why don't you call me by my real name instead?" Jenny bellowed

"We can help you, Jenny," Jill held her hand out to her

"No! The truth is out now. There's no point staying here. I'll hide somewhere else!" With that, Jenny ran back to her house to collect her belongings and leave, in the space of a short while.

Chris stood there bewildered. Jill was shocked to see Jenny so angry.

"We could've helped her. Try and give her an antidote or something… Just to ease the pain," Chris thought aloud

"She's been suffering most of her life, she doesn't know any different. Chris, I've got to find her. She could be anywhere by now if she runs that fast," Jill frowned

"I can call back up for you," Chris offered

"No. I need to go through it alone. I brought her to S.T.A.R.S. I'm going to help her!"

"Then at least let me come with you," Chris tried to offer again

"Are you really sure that you want to risk this?" Jill asked

"We survived the mansion, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Then let me come with you, partner?" Chris asked

"Fine. You can come along, but remember it wasn't any of you're fault,"

"It was my fault she ran away as well, not just yours. We're in this together!" Chris and Jill walked to the armoury room to get set.

I tried to hide from it all! But those voices had to come back and haunt me. Why can't Wesker just fuck off for once? He's the only one who did this to me; he's the one who should die. If I could, just to save humanity, I would sacrifice myself to kill him… just for humanity.

Rebecca trudged through the baron wasteland that used to be her home; Raccoon city. Dead bodies lay scattered among the debris of unused buildings. The virus had sped its infection. One body caught her eye. An old woman covered in blood. She wore a tattered and torn robe. Her face was pale as death itself and eaten as chunks of her jaw were ajar. "She was graceful, even in death," Rebecca smiled to herself, "I'll never forget you, mother," The moment brought a tear to her eye. 17 years of being separated from her mother and this was the only reunion she got. Rebecca was happy nonetheless; she saw her mothers face once more in her fuck up of a life.

Rebecca glanced up at the pale orange sky as the sun was setting. She smirked at the memories of how busy and full of life this city used to be like. _Once your eyes open up to see the truth... You can never turn back. Peace never seems to last, does it? War is always the beginning and the ending of everything. So Wesker is making a war? What a fool. Doesn't he know there is someone who can stop him? He sounded so kind to my mother, God rest her soul, and she believed him that I would have a better life? I think not, unless this was the better life? Could this be my chance to prove I'm someone? To prove I'm not a nothing. If so, Wesker has a lot to look forward to!_

Barry noticed Jill and Chris hurry to the armoury. He went to follow them as they packed their ammo.

"Where would she have gone?" Chris loaded his handgun

"Probably back to house but I can't be too sure. I just hope she hasn't gone to Wesker," Jill frowned

"I don't think she would have gone to Wesker. She's not that stupid,"

"I can't believe I let her go… I should've known she was like that," Jill began to choke up

"Calm down. It wasn't you're fault. None of us knew. She wanted to be equal for once. Think about it from her perspective for once," Chris put his hand on her shoulder

"I think you're right, but we still have find Jenny," Jill smiled and loaded her handgun

"Remember, it's Rebecca and not Jenny," Chris laughed

"Oh yeah. Old habits die hard," Jill smirked shakily

Barry casually walked in and nodded at the two, "Hello you two,"

"We knew you would be listening. We're not that dumb," Chris started to pack guns into his bag

"I knew that. So, who's run away?" Barry asked

"No one…" Jill shook her head

"Jenny acted rather angry before she went through them doors. She seemed angry with herself over something. What's up Jill?" Barry looked concerned

"Nothing Barry. I don't want you involved as well. Jen… I mean Rebecca ran away because we found out she had the T-virus inside her. We need to find her so we can give her an antidote," Jill couldn't look Barry in the eye

"Where are you going to get the antidote from, exactly?"

"Oh… I forgot about that. We'll find one," Jill tried to think

"_Find?_ Jill, you're a S.T.A.R.S. member. Umbrella will have one. Just go there and take one," Barry chuckled

"Barry, you make it sound so easy," Chris, laughed

"Well it is isn't it?" Barry smiled

"Chris, we'd better get going," Jill picked up her back and was ready to go

Chris was already at the door while Barry whispered to Jill. "Trust your partner,"

"I've always trusted him and always will trust him… with my life," Jill thought for a moment

"Good. Just making sure," Barry smiled

Nothing's ever been a fairytale for Rebecca. She never found love. She never had friends or family. If it was a checklist, she would have ticked 2 of them… just one more to find. It'll be harder to find when she's never known how to love, ever. How can you learn when there's nothing but zombies and wasteland? Raccoon city was always full of life, in Rebecca's eyes. Now… nothing could bring back what was taken away by Umbrella. Umbrella ruined their lives… it ruined her life, forever.


	3. But my life has been so overprotected

**A/N:** Hey there! Right, down to buisness! Yeah, school sucks big time but that's how it goes. Had triple ICT, wrote some of my story in that :) wasn't all that bad.

_Disclaimer-_ Yep, resi don't belong to me. The title is from the song- Overprotected by Britney Spears. [God knows how to spell it lol XD]

**Left Alone**

**Chapter 3- ****But my life has been so overprotected**

A week had past since she ran away. The RPD evacuated or stayed to fight. Chris and Jill left in search of Rebecca in such a broken world where she is prone to more than death.

Derelict this place was; Rebecca still went on to find new hope, to find a new life. Zombies infested with the T-Virus roamed Raccoon city, unaware that she was even there, she was invisible. Dead was an understatement. Groans and moans filled her ears. Nothing else drowned her mind.

One shot. Two shots? Bullets were shot from a _gun_. A gun would mean a survivor. A survivor? The word seemed like a distant person that she was far from.

She sat in the gun shop to reload her guns. The keeper was already infected so she gave him one to the head. There were still gun shots outside. Who was it? Rebecca was shoving herbs, first aid sprays and ammo into her small bag, not for her but for any hope there were survivors. With her handgun, she sat in the corner waiting for the survivor to step through that door. The shots grew louder and louder, Eerie silence in the back of her mind. So many thoughts ran through her scared mind. For the first time in years, since she came to live with Jill, she was never scared. All the horrors of the lab filled her head once more. She was about to burst into tears.

There was a loud crash from the door. Rebecca hadn't noticed because she sat in the corner crying. It was a cop, a rookie to be exact. It's his first day on the job and he's left with the zombies to fight. Poor Leon.

Leon bolted the door; there was no chance that they could make their way in. Peace filled the room for a moment. Rebecca sat in the corner, still crying, in her S.T.A.R.S. uniform. That's all she has left. There's nothing left in this barren city. Leon heard the crying so he walked slowly closer to her. He saw Rebecca curled up, knees against her face.

Noticing the calmness, Rebecca raised her head to find a young man in front of her. Leon offered his hand to her; she took it and stood up. She looked at this mans uniform and smiled weakly.

"You're the new guy?" Rebecca wiped her tears

"Oh, this? Yeah, my first day on the job and stuck with zombies. The name's Leon Kennedy," Leon introduced himself

"My name's Rebecca Kent. I bet you saw the report that was written 2 years ago on the disappearances of children?" Rebecca sniggered

"Not really. Why?" He asked

"Nothing. It's nothing really. I think we should get you sorted out, and then we'll go," Rebecca smiled. Leon saw something in those eyes. He saw fear. There was definitely something up with Rebecca, Leon could obviously see. There was a sort of flicker in Rebecca's eyes, a change of colour. Leon didn't notice it but Rebecca did and had to blink them away. What was wrong with her?

More gun shots over the other side of the city. Chris and Jill continued to search for Rebecca. "Don't you ever feel like…" Chris stopped to shoot, "… A mother to Rebecca?"

"Why do you think that?" Jill asked

"No reason. I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean… You mother her in a good way because she's never had a mom and for the past 2 years, you gave her the chance to have a mom," Chris smiled

"Oh… Well I guess…" Jill takes a head shot at a zombie, "… I was like a mother… And like a mother, I'm going to go look for my daughter… wow that felt weird saying that," Jill laughed

"Let's get going!" Chris shot two zombies out of the way and they carried on.

Even though they had packed enough for what lied ahead. Did they even know what would happen? Two people brought together by fate but ripped apart by one simple thing. Only Rebecca knew that she didn't belong, but subconsciously she feels safe with this rookie. How can she feel safe with a rookie of the RPD, when she's been on S.T.A.R.S. for two years now?

Loading her gun, she checked the focus on her rifle. _Perfect._ She thought. She was always handy with a rifle, long and short shots. Leon saw that she wasn't unknown to a gun so he asked what part of the RPD she was from…

"…What makes you think I'm not part of the normal RPD?" Rebecca looked at him oddly

"The way you handle that gun… as though you've been through this all before,"

"I have. I'm a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. All my life I was a test subject for the T-Virus… I'm just glad I made it out alive," Rebecca tried to smile then covered her mouth, she wasn't meant to say that

"If you're infected, why didn't you end up like those outside?" Leon pointed to the window

"No idea but I'm glad I'm alive," Rebecca looked up from her gun and looked at Leon smile. She hardly even knew the guy and his smile felt warm

"Well, let's just hope we get out of here alive," Leon stated

"Yeah… hope and bullets. That's all we have left," Rebecca sighed

"I'm new to this, so you'll have to teach me everything you know. Let's try this door," Leon stepped to the back door

"I hope Chris and Jill are ok..." Rebecca muttered to herself

That seriously takes it out of you when you're running from cannibal zombies and shooting them at the same time. Everyone was killed onsite at RPD. No survivors in or around the city. Did anyone actually leave without being detected?

Jill was hoping that they would find Rebecca soon. She was running out of ammo and herbs. Chris couldn't keep resuscitating her because he hadn't the energy left or herbs left to heal himself. They had to stop in a little shop. Wait a while for the zombies to pass by. Sit in the dark and catch their breath.

Rebecca started to cry again. This is the most she's cried in 2 years. Having those zombies outside… brought back too many memories. She cowered in the corner with a trustworthy rookies shoulder to cry on.

The pair could hear sobbing from a corner of the little shop; glass was smashed from the shelves. _Was there a struggle, or are there survivors? Obviously Rebecca has to be alive… she has to be… she's the best one out of us all…_ Jill thought to herself.

"I can't let go!" Rebecca sobbed

"It's ok Rebecca. They're outside so they won't hurt you," Leon tried to comfort her

"It's not that… Knowing that I'm infected… knowing I went through 15 years of pain and left with scars to prove it…" her sobs turned to whispers

Leon began to notice the scars running up her arms, "Rebecca, at least you're safe… sort of," Leon laughed

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at his stupid comment.

_I can't but help it… but those voices…one of them sounds so familiar. Even the look on Jills face shows that it's got to be someone we know. It's a female voice… she's crying… crying about pain… about scars on her arms… The guy seems sympathetic… I think we should check if it's Rebecca or not…_

Chris signalled to Jill that he would check the other side of the dimming room. They stood above the counter. Peering over it, they saw two members of the RPD. Rebecca Kent and Leon Kennedy.

"I still know that Wesker's after me… I just know it…" Rebecca rambled on

"You'll be ok, we'll find a way out of this," Leon smiled

"If we do get out of this," Jill butted in

Rebecca shot up almost immediately.

_Oh… What am I meant to say? Come on Rebecca! Say something… Or at least move! They'll think I'm not with it today, they'd be right. __**Sigh**__… I seriously need help. This guy, I've only just met him and for some reason feel safe… yeah, I already know that bit… come on, what else is there?_


	4. Every city's burning to the ground

**A/N:** Long time no read! Well, exams are starting tomorrow ¬_¬ Great... well, I'll be hardly writing over the course from now til 21st june. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Hint! The italics and bold bit; 'Rebecca! Can you hear us?' is just different voices she can hear. R&R :D x

_Disclaimer-_ Title is from Mcfly's song- I wanna hold you. Song in story- I'm with you- Avril Lavigne. Resident evil belongs to Capcom.

Left Alone

**Chapter 4- ****Every city's burning to the ground under your feet.**

There she stood. She couldn't move. Jills words made no sense. Everything turned quiet. The world turned to a halt; a complete stop in her mind. _Can anybody help me make things better?_ Rebecca thought to herself. There was no screaming in the back of her mind. She didn't know who she would want to help her. Every path she's chosen so far has been in the wrong direction.

One sign of movement from Leon, she turned to see him smile. His voice broke through the barrier of her mind. _I'll always help and protect you._ Was that a promise? It was very well said from a rookie on his first day. After the first crack was made, the barrier came tumbling down... and so did Rebecca.

Blurs of voices intertwined into one monotonous loud voice. _Rebecca! Can you hear us? Please wake up..._**Don't leave me, Rebecca... **_**We need you...**_

Opening her eyes, Leon was the first person she saw after her blackout. His smile warmed her heart. She took his hand and he helped her up. After a while she felt a little stupid. They were just staring at each other.

Chris coughed. _Dam you Chris! You ruined it!_ Leon and Rebecca thought to themselves. "I really do think we have to go. We need to get the antidote for you Rebecca," Jill spoke

"Jill. I told you, I'm not a baby at all! I don't need a stupid antidote! I can live without one. I'm still alive now!" Rebecca stormed out of the shop, out onto the street

"Leon, we'll find an antidote and please just take care of her. Do all it takes to keep her safe. I think you can handle that, right?" Chris asked

"I will. I'll risk my life on it," Leon said as serious as he's ever been

"Good. We'll go out the front way and take out all the zombies. You go out the back way. Go to HQ and we'll meet you there," Chris set out the plans

"Good luck!" Leon ran through the back door

Why did it bother her too much? She knew this was coming. She knew Jill would want to find an antidote to the T-virus. But what the hell was with the blackout? Could she be getting weaker? _Nah, I can't be, I've been strong for too long. But ever since I met Leon… My body seems to be doing its own thing… Like the blackouts._

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Are you out here? Please be here. I miss you already…" Leon shouted. _Shit… I should not have shouted that last bit_ Leon thought. Leon continued to shout for Rebecca.

"What's wrong with me? Seriously, what's up with that blackout? I was completely fine until I stood up. My mind had wondered off. There was one thing on my mind when I woke up... Only because Leon was in my line of sight when I opened my eyes... Right?" Rebecca had her knees up to her chin, sat on the curb... alone. That's how she wants her life to be now; just her to put up with her pain, No one to help her carry the burden, No one to watch her suffer. That's the way she's known it to happen, for most of her life. "I wonder what Jill and Chris told Leon. _Save Rebecca!_ Or some shit like that. It sucks having people who care for you, when you don't want to burden them. Well, I do care for them... trying not to get them involved. But I guess they're already involved, working with S.T.A.R.S." She giggled to herself, "I'll try not to get them hurt too much then," Her smile faded.

Echoes of a familiar voice rang through Leon's ears; A strange mutter from behind the burned out car. Curled up, knees to her chin, muttering the only things she knew... muttering... whispering... waiting.

She wanted to await her fate. Leave everyone she knew, let them live in a life without Umbrella. She would risk at anything and everything to rid the world of Wesker. _What if that wasn't enough though?_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
_

_I wonder if she's ok._ Leon saw a ruffled blonde sat with her knees up. _That blonde hair seems so familiar... Out of place, ruffled and contaminated by the world... She seems so sad... It's not her fault. I wish I could help her share some of that burden..._ Leon gave a faint smile knowing full well what he was letting himself in for.

_I know I'm stupid for just staying here. I should just flee and forget. What's keeping me here?_ Rebecca raised her head to find the rookie stepping closer to her.

_Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Don't you think I'm just a little stupid for feeling this way? Feeling a certain thing for someone I hardly even know? Why do I think like this? It's stupid... or is it?_ Leon thought to himself as he held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand reluctantly and stood up.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked her

"No. Just go Leon! Leave me here and forget about me. I'm not important," Rebecca pulled her hand away from Leon's

"How are you not important? You're a member of the S.T.A.R.S team and you may be infected but it's not that, which counts. It's who you are inside that counts," Leon said

"Leon that was pretty cheesy but to be honest... You'll be better off without me dragging you down. You'll be safer without me..." Rebecca turned her back to Leon.

Leon stood there not knowing what to say to her. She walked away so easily. The wind whistled past both pairs of ears. Rebecca wanted to stay there so badly but being an infected she had to run. Wesker was out to get her, she just knew it. Wesker's voice rang inside her mind while Leon's rang inside her heart.

Was there even a hope to find the antidote? Rebecca can't shake the fact that she knows she won't live forever like Wesker. Wesker has taken a new meaning to terrorist. He seemed to getting to her. The messages she gets from him... Are they even true?

Steps towards the police station we eerie, Drips of blood, Echoes of the city swam in the cannibals of this **place**. _This city doesn't even deserve a name after this. I bet it'll be wiped off the map, one way... or another..._ Rebecca trudged through the hordes of zombies to the police station.

The doors were already open. Had someone already opened them? Rebecca walked through and stepped lively with her handgun. The clicks of her steps bounced back to her numb ears. Rebecca ran for the single door to the left. _There has to be a survivor! There has to be!_

There was an injured man against the lockers. Rebecca never knew the guy because she works for S.T.A.R.S., in her little office on the 2nd floor.

"Rebecca, is that you? I've heard a lot about you from your team," The man slouched against the lockers spoke out

"Yeah it's me. Are there any other survivors in this place?" Rebecca asked

"I'm not sure. The zombies came so fast... I couldn't pay attention to the rest of the building. Check if there are any survivors please. Please be careful out there," The man tried to speak but he was obviously in pain

"I will. Don't worry," Rebecca left out of the other door

A late arrival of the rookie, He found the police station and now his search for the survivors and Rebecca began.


	5. Made a wrong turn, once or twice

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about this short chapter but the rest won't be like this. It's just I've not got much for this bit. Chapter 6 has more to it :) I've nearly finished writing Left Alone :L woop! Well hope you like this chapter. R&R thanks :L x

_Disclaimer- _Title from Fucking perfect- P!nk. Resident evil- Capcom

**Left Alone**

**Chapter 5- Made a wrong turn, once or twice**

Leon wasn't the sort of person to leave someone behind. If they meant much more to him than he thought, he would risk at nothing to have them back.

_Look, I'm still around._ Rebecca thought. She wanted to disappear or join her fellow infected brethren. Obviously she felt unwanted by the people around her, but little did she know that she had a _family_. Not her real family, but one that cares for her. S.T.A.R.S.

"Where the hell could she have got to? I hope she's ok. It's just my job to save people since I'm on the police force," Leon tried to make ends meet in his mind, but it all still confused him; Zombies, Rebecca and His feelings for her and Everything or anything to do with Raccoon city.

_I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons; I've seen you do the same._

Before she entered the police station…

Kicking worn stones down the street, Rebecca was still confused. _How could anyone really care for a monster? _She thought. _Was Wesker right, when he told me that no one in this world cares anymore? Was he right when he told me that the world is rotting? Is the world really rotting?_ She looked round her, at the corpses, the zombies, the flames flickering from the cars and buildings…

Inside the police station, after she found a survivor, she headed for the S.T.A.R.S. office. Voices ran through her head. Wesker's voice rang again. '_I'll be waiting for you. You now know this world is rotting. There is no need to carry on helping the humans now._'

For some reason Rebecca couldn't put her finger on it, she wasn't like the infected with the T-Virus. What was it that was so different?

Had Rebecca lost the plot? She wanted to get rid of Wesker… had his messages got to her? "What do I even do? Humans are all scum, I guess…" Rebecca tried to think but her opinion was too blurred in her mind.

Leon still searched for Rebecca. He ran to investigate the rest of the station with only one thought on his mind, _'What if Rebecca wouldn't last without that antidote?'_


	6. You could be my hero

**A/N:** Long awaited chapter 6. Is anyone still reading them? Well, this is like a time leap, if you'd say that lol. It's been 6 years or so and its now the little rural village. There's some flashbacks in on coming chapters to maybe explain some stuff lol. Well enjoy and review pwease :)

_Disclaimer-_ Resident evil is CAPCOM's. The title of the chapter is from Broken arrow- Pixie lott. Rebecca Kent and Lilly Johnson belong to me. My wonderful OC's :)

Left Alone

**You could be my hero, If only I could let go  
**

Meanwhile at the BSAA HQ; Chris was researching on Umbrella, as usual, but found nothing. "Hey, Becky. Have you found anything?" Chris turned from his computer

"Do I look like I've found something?" She smirked sarcastically

"Alright, no need to be sarcastic. So, you've not heard from Leon then?" He asked

"No... I'm still sorry about Jill though. I wish I could've helped... I would've stopped Wesker there and then," She evilly grinned

"Calm down Becky. It's not your fault that you were ill," Chris said

"It was. It's the stupid T-Beta Virus I bet..." Rebecca frowned

"I'm so sorry Jill and I couldn't get an antidote for you. It was our fault," Chris said sympathetically

"It wasn't your fault... It's Wesker's fault. End of story... Wait... What's this?" Rebecca looked at her computer monitor

"What's up? What've you found?" Chris peered round from his desk

"The president's daughter is missing!" Rebecca wasn't shocked at that, but at the government agent who's been sent out to save her

"What happened?" Chris asked

"_Ashley Graham, the president's daughter, was walking home from university one day and was kidnapped. The kidnapper is still unknown but it is thought that it was an insider._ _Leon S. Kennedy, a member of the U.S Secret Service, has been sent out to a lonely Spanish rural village. Apparently there has been mysterious activity of the villagers there of a cult called the __Los Illuminados,_ '_The enlightened ones.' _Hmm, I bet he must've forgotten about me," Rebecca read from the screen

"I don't think he'd recognise you now. Since you've dyed your hair," Chris laughed

Rebecca gave him evil eye, "Don't you start,"

"Well, if you find out where he is, go. Find more about that cult. It might help prove my theory of Wesker moving onto less developed countries after the government made Umbrella go bankrupt," Chris smiled

"Will do," Rebecca logged off her computer and left Chris to his work.

You might've remembered that Rebecca was a blonde, but since she dyed it... she's got black hair now. She thought it suited her _tainted_ and _infected_ blood.

_-Left Alone-_

A few years ago, I say few but it was six to be exact, Rebecca and Leon sat together on the train as they fled Raccoon city before it was blown up by the missile to sterilise the city so the infection wouldn't spread. They've both aged. They've both matured in their jobs. They could have moved on but Rebecca sure hasn't. Who knows if Leon has?

Calm as the village seemed, Lilly Johnson stepped onto the scene and surveyed the rural village. "Hey, do you know what's going on?" Lilly whispered to the blonde haired, brown-coated man spying on the villagers with his binoculars.

He turned round startled then noticed that Lilly wasn't a threat, "Not really. I've just got here. I was..."

"...Sent by the government to save the president's daughter, perhaps?" Lilly finished his sentence

"Yeah, how do you know? None of the public know about her kidnapping," Leon asked

"I'm a member of the BSAA. It stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Just to make sure of any outbreaks. You know the drill, right?" Lilly asked

Leon was puzzled by this woman but nodded nonetheless, "Do you know of Raccoon city?"

"Maaybe. I used to live there. I ran away to find safety… it didn't work. Obviously…" Lily sighed hoping he would remember about her

_Black hair and blue eyes are not natural. I'm sure if you have black hair, you have brown eyes, right? Or if you have blue eyes, you're either blonde or ginger? She must've dyed it. Was she a blonde?_ Leon continued to think as Lilly spoke. _Wait, I've not had to think this much since I was in… Raccoon city? …_ Leon's eyes widened

"Everything ok, Leon?" Lilly asked

"Huh? Yeah, everything's great. Just got to save Ashley then I can get home," Leon looked at his binoculars thinking _how does she know my name?_

"I guess you're probably thinking how I know your name. I'm Lilly Johnson by the way," She smiled

"I'm Leon Kennedy but you knew that," He laughed

"Well, I'll leave you to it. But let me just warn you. Watch out for them villagers. They're in a cult with some sort of virus," Lilly skipped off so freely and so swiftly but yet so invisible. Leon watched in awe.

After Lilly skipped out of sight, a villager spotted him and shouted in a foreign language to his fellow villagers. "Shit!" Leon put his binoculars away to take out his handgun, "Freeze!" They didn't listen, "Well, I guess I'll have to make you freeze the hard way then," He shot them and went to find Lilly. What's making him chase after her? Does his chasing never end? If only he knew.

For once in her life she thought she had it sorted. _That few minutes with him didn't last long enough for him to notice the truth._ _I bet he's moved on. He'll have forgotten about me, and probably everything to do with Raccoon city. I don't think he remembers at all._ Lilly held to her chest the handgun he used in Raccoon city. _I promised to give this back when I saw him next. I'll do that when I see him next…_

_-Left Alone: Flashback-_

Sat on the train; Claire, Sherrie, Rebecca and Leon. Nothing more to worry about, Birkin is dead. Rebecca just sat slouched against the wall of the driverless train, "You should've left me,"

"You're still going on about that. Rebecca, I just want you to know that I care for you," Leon smiled

Rebecca's heart warmed a little, "Do you really? We've only just met,"

"I do care for you. I don't know why, even though we've just met. If you want me to prove it to you, take this," Leon handed her his first handgun that was given to him for being on the police force

"But this is yours. I can't take it," Rebecca tried to hand it back but he wouldn't have it back

"I don't want it back," Leon retorted.

Leon looked out of the window, "its dawn. The missile's gone on over head,"

"I'll miss this place… Home…" Rebecca sighed.

The train jolted from the explosion and Leon fell onto Rebecca. They looked into each other's eyes as their lips touched. They cringed when they realised that Claire and Sherrie were watching. Her first kiss, had she found love? The train began to crawl to a stop…

Flashes of light and unforgettable memories pass by. The army took them out of the train. The sunlight blinded them. Leon and Rebecca were ripped apart from each other. "Hey, what're doing?" They both yelled

"You need to be placed in quarantine!" A solider shouted

"Rebecca. I promise I'll find you again!" Leon was being held back by a solider

"I'll give you back your gun when I see you next!" Rebecca tried to call back.

Leon just smiled and reluctantly nodded.

_-Left Alone: End Flashback-_

Villagers lined up to go after Leon. They didn't take lightly to officers. _Bet that guy feels a little warm,_ Leon speculated at the Spanish officer. Lilly was still skipping away into a little hut, grabbing Leon's attention. He noticed that she skipped rather inhumanly fast but still couldn't put his finger on it.

Lilly hid inside a little hut, "Chris, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Becky,"

"Good, I've got some Intel you might want to know,"

"Involving you and Leon or the mission?"

"Both… I think…"

"Go ahead,"

"I found Leon. I wanted to tell him and give him his gun back but… instead I warned him about the Villagers. The mission… well, the villagers seem not to like police officers. They burnt one at the stake…" The bell rang loudly

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I'll check," Lilly went to check outside. All the villagers seemed to be walking into the tower with the symbol on the door. Could be their cult symbol? "They've walked inside. It's like a ghost town now Chris,"

"Ok. I'd say find Leon and get out of that village,"

"Ok. I'll keep you updated Chris,"

"Right. I'll be waiting," communication was terminated.

Little did she know, Leon had listened in on her conversation. He heard her say the name Chris. He started to make some links; _Chris Redfield perhaps? What's she on about giving back a gun? Why can't I remember?_

The decision had to be made quickly. What should she do with the gun?


End file.
